


Valentines Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by FuntimePlayz



Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimePlayz/pseuds/FuntimePlayz
Summary: Cuddles.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: My fan fiction that is fluffy bc I'm sad and it brings me joy for once [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Valentines Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was only 8pm but I was already tired, I knew I would regret falling asleep but Hinata's warm arms make it so hard! I mean he's so warm and his lap is comfy. Why would I ever want to move, I'm so tired. He's so comforting though! "Komaeda just go to sleep." I soon after fell asleep, only to wake up to him getting up to grab something. When he comes back, he's holding a box of chocolates and some flowers. "Happy Valentines day Komaeda!" I giggled a bit "Happy Valentines day Hinata." We then cuddled for a few hours.


End file.
